


One Of These Days

by Basched



Series: Reflection [5]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Bullying, Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Music, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic:  They had bullied him before... not anymore. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Song: One Of These Days - Tim McGraw</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Of These Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fifth part of drabble series which will cover various fandoms and be inspired by music from my ipod.
> 
> This is basically me having fun with my music, my favourite fandoms and pairings. While not all of the drabbles have the same meaning as the songs, they are inspired by them (title or the music)

They recognised him instantly. 

He was the one who had just saved their lives and prevented the creature from ripping them apart.

He was the one they had bullied at school, teased him and jeered at him for being a geek, for being different. He was the one they’d chased home and hadn’t left alone just because he wasn’t cool. 

“One of these days! You’ll see!” 

Back then they had thought it funny how he had told them they’d regret it, but now they could only feel guilt and shame as he was proved right. 

Connor Temple had saved them.


End file.
